


lumiere

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: "Where are we going?", Donghyuck asks, eyes shining in  excitement and expectation.Mark grins, shaking his head. "What part of 'surprise' you don't understand?""The part where I'm not sure I fully trust you to plan an entire night by yourself without killing us".





	lumiere

**Author's Note:**

> this was initially a prompt for a small drabble, which is why it's so completely out of my comfort zone. i edited it on a rush so please forgive any typos or mistakes ✊🏻
> 
> the song used for the title and the quote is 'tenerife sea' by ed sheeran. 
> 
> happy birthday to our full sun. i'm blessed to see you grow up; love you more each day ☀️

" _And_ _should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_ "

 

Saying Mark's nervous is an terrible understatement; so much so it's actually laughable how long past he is from the usual stomach flipping, palm sweating stage. Right now, Mark's a careless breath away from throwing up, and the idea of showing up with a pizza of sweat under his armpits is a legitimate concern.

It is understandable though -- today is the most important day he's ever lived so far in his short span of life. Not even Johnny, usually so willing to tease him about anything and everything, had the heart to make a smart comment after seeing how freaked out Mark was before leaving his apartment. "You look great, kid. Everything will work out just fine", he said instead, giving the younger a tight hug meant to be reassuring but that just ended up making Mark anxious his shirt would crumple up instead.

Still, Mark has been planning this for a long, long time, and he holds on tightly to that fact as he drives to Donghyuck's workplace. Everything is going to work out because he made sure it will and then made Johnny double check and Jaehyun triple check and then Taeyong fourth check just in case the previous two missed something admist their enthusiasm for the plan. The entire thing is as  tight as it can possibly get, he is pretty sure.

He pulls over at the curb in front of the building, and he can already see his boyfriend waiting for him. That does absolutely nothing to help his nerves: Donghyuck looks beautiful, and he obviously put some effort on for the occasion. While he left their apartment that morning wearing his usual oversized t-shirt + skinny jeans combo, all bare faced glory, the Hyuck waving to him right now has a dark gray shirt with birds on it, french tucked in to black pants and light gray shoes. It's hard to tell for sure from this distance, but Mark is pretty certain he's also wearing some makeup by the way his lips shine and how piercing his gaze is.

Donghyuck quickly opens the passenger door, throwing himself on the seat with a big smile on his face. He doesn't wait for Mark to start driving before bending himself over, bridging their distance to lay a quick and affectionate peck on his boyfriend lips. "Happy anniversary, hyung".

If Mark's smile is a little dumb right now, it is only because it's hard to control himself around Hyuck, who makes him feel so much happiness it feels like he's cheating at life. "Happy anniversary, Hyuckie. Put on your seatbelt".

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but sits down and straps in anyway. Mark starts driving, and the younger is distracted by texting all 40 seconds before he's talking again.

"Where are we going?", he asks, eyes shining in  excitement and expectation.

Mark grins, shaking his head. "What part of 'surprise' you don't understand?"

"The part where I'm not sure I fully trust you to plan an entire night by yourself without killing us".

Mark tries his best not to let the obviously innocent comment fuel his nervousness even more. Instead, he scoffs in indignation. "Shall I remind your highness that you were the one that had me on the hospital for food poisoning last year?".

Mark feels satisfied that at least Donghyuck manages to look somewhat sheepish, the memories from their last anniversary tainted by images of Mark throwing up everywhere. "Not my fault you have a pussy stomach, I was fine".

"Yeah, cause you actually cooked your shrimp properly, and gave me all the dubious ones", Mark side eyes his boyfriend, rolling his eyes at Donghyuck's smile, "Anyway, I did great tonight, thank you very much".

"Don't put too much expectation, otherwise I might be disappointed if it's boring", Hyuck singsongs.

Mark laughs nervously; if he can be sure about something, was that this night will turn out to be anything but boring.

The drive is filled up naturally by chatter, mostly Donghyuck's as he narrates his day at the music school he teaches. While Mark usually has more to say, he's too nervous to provide much commentary, and he hopes Donghyuck doesn't notice his weird 'yeah's and 'uhum's. What his boyfriend does notice is how unusually long the drive is taking, as they go on the highway instead of the route downtown. 30 minutes in, he starts whining about being hungry. 1 hour in, he's threatening to throw himself from the car if Mark's taking them camping in the mountains. 2 hours in, his only form of entertainment has become belting Queen songs with the windows down. When it's been about 3 hours and half, and Donghyuck is listing all the possible foods in the world in alphabetical order (perhaps not packing snacks was the fatal fault in his plan that no one noticed), Mark finally pulls up to the huge gates they came to be so familiar with.

It takes all but 10 seconds for Donghyuck to understand where they are, and then his reaction is to look at Mark like he just grew an extra head. "University? What are we doing here? Do you have to get something from Jisung and just dragged me along?".

Mark smiles nervously, focusing mostly on trying to navigate his way. It's been two years since he graduated, one year for Donghyuck, and his brain is too melted to rely on muscle memory alone.

When it becomes clear Mark is not keen on answering, Donghyuck eyes him suspiciously before settling himself to observing the campus and commenting on everything that changed since they last came here, on his graduation. Mark humours him talking about all the spots they used to do dumb shit (or, more specifically, Donghyuck used to do dumb shit, usually accompanied by Jaemin and having Mark cheering him along), speculating and making gossip about his former classmates, etc.

Mark knows Donghyuck knows this is not the way to Jisung's or Chenle's dorms, and it's making the younger even more restless in curiosity. "Never in a million years I would have thought that on our first anniversary out of university, you would bring me back to campus".

But by then, Mark finally pulls up at the almost empty parking lot next to the Engineering Building. The campus is silent, near deserted as it's a quarter past midnight and a lot of people went home for the long weekend. When the engine turns off, Mark thinks he can hear every single heartbeat on his chest.

It dawns on Donghyuck then; he turns to Mark, a slow and mischievous smile making way on his face. "No fucking way".

Mark smiles, satisfied with the reaction. "Yes fucking way. Now help me get the food in the trunk".

He opens the door and leaves a dumbfounded Donghyuck inside the car, the surprised silence lasting 10 seconds before he hears the scream.

"FOOD? THERE WAS FOOD ALL ALONG?".  


☀️

 

Mark is filled with relief when the security guard in front of the building doesn't examine his ID Card with attention before letting him and Hyuck inside; if he did, he would see the expiration date was the year before. Jisung assured him security wasn't that tight, that he himself had gotten inside to pick up Chenle numerous time without his ID Card at all, but still, it was one last thing that could completely ruin Mark's plan. So far, so good.

Donghyuck follows quietly behind Mark as they take the elevator to the 18th floor, but the older can practically feel the excitement coming off of him. Once the elevator stops, Mark looks warily at both sides, but as expected, it's completely silent. And despite everyone reassurances, he checks if they suddenly decided to install cameras on the hallways, but none is in sight.

They climb the last set of stairs, completely dark, and once they're in front of the door, Mark puts down the bag in his arms to stare at his last enemy: the roof door.

Now, both Johnny and Chenle explained to him in detail how the next part will work: they even gave him a live demonstration when he came up to plan two weekends ago. Still, with Donghyuck breathing down his neck in excitement, he can't help but think he'll end up blanking out and then it will all be ruined.

He holds the handle, pulling it down, and with his shoulder, bumps the door with strength. It doesn't budge.

He breathes deeply, and tries again. Nothing.

He shouldn't panic. Chenle did this, and Chenle is half his size. He can do it.

"You know we could get arrested for this, right?", Donghyuck asks, but his tone is nothing but eager.

"As if you ever cared about that", Mark snorts.

Donghyuck laughs. "You're right. What's campus police going to do anyway? Expel us?".

Mark doesn't get to remind Donghyuck the campus guard could call the actual police if they were so inclined, and then they would be hit with an actual misdemeanor for trespassing on private property, because by the third time he tries, the door finally gives, swinging itself open.

Donghyuck rushes by Mark, letting out a small squeal, and the elder smiles in relief when he finally gets the look at the amazing view.

The rooftop of the Engineering Building, the tallest on campus, has been Donghyuck's #1 wishlist adventure ever since they were freshman. Whenever they would pass by it on the way to class, Hyuck would point up and squint, saying something along the lines of "I gotta go up there someday".

But with all the other dumb shit they did on their day, plus actual academics, they graduated without getting to fulfill his fantasy. It's been something itching at Mark for the last year, and seeing the huge smile on Hyuck's face paired with how big and bright his eyes shine, he can tell it was worth the insane drive.

Despite how late it is, it isn't absurdly dark; the clear sky of stars and the light from nearby buildings make it so it's possible to walk without tripping. Donghyuck is already at the middle of the rooftop, looking around with a dumb smile, before settling in them on his silly, silly boyfriend who approaches him.

"Still doesn't trust me?", Mark asks, trying to calm his own nerves.

"Hm, I don't know, you did almost let me pass out starved", Donghyuck shoots back, but with no bite. He actually pulls at Mark's coat, his soft lips expressing how he actually feels.

Mark could kiss Donghyuck all night, but both of them are a step away from biting at each others tongue out of hunger and not lust, so while Donghyuck takes pictures of the scenery, Mark busies himself with setting up.

He spreads the white cloth, lights up the two candles to set the mood, and takes out the wine and the food. This is the part his friends were happy to help: Doyoung practically held Mark's hand to help him cook something light that could be eaten cold, and Jaehyun recommended the wine, something more on the expensive end. Iy was worth it, because when Donghyuck finally settles down at his side, he can tell by the smile in the younger's face he is properly impressed.

"Ohhhh, look at you lover boy, you went all out", he says, affectionately teasing, "Trying to get me drunk on this fancy ass wine?"

"Please don't, I can't carry you _and_ all this stuff downstairs", he pleads, "Besides, it's not even close to what you deserve".

Donghyuck probably didn't expect for Mark's answer to be so genuinely sweet, and it's pleasant to see the younger blush. Mark pours the two of them glasses, as they busy themselves with eating and making conversation, mainly about all the memories college brings them.

A while later, when they have already ate enough, Mark pushes away the food to give them space to lay down, staring at the stars. Donghyuck immediately curls on his side, leg thrown over his boyfriend's and head resting at his chest.

"Can you believe it's been 4 years already?", Donghyuck starts, dreamely sighing, "I feel like it was yesterday you were approaching me, trying to get me to rush your frat, for fucks sake".

It's said in a tone of disbelief and annoyance, and Mark can't help but laugh too. "In my defense, I just thought you were cute in that pink sweater and that was the only excuse I had to approach you. Johnny had already told me you weren't the frat type".

Donghyuck humms. "I do look cute in that sweater".

They stay in silence for a little bit, and the bundle of nerves on Mark's stomach starts to fire up more than ever. He needs to do it.

Maybe Donghyuck feels his nervousness, because the younger shifts a bit, looking up at Mark. "Hey, dumbass".

Mark looks at him, and is once again hit by the beauty Lee Donghyuck is. Lee Donghyuck, his tan skin, his moles, his innocent smile and his mischievous eyes, looking at him with so much love and affection Mark could explode.

"Thank you for tonight. I can tell you put in a lot of effort and was nervous, but everything has been perfect. I really, really fucking love you, Mark".

Mark chokes up an answer; it's now. Now is the moment. But he freezes, and Donghyuck kisses him, and he doesn't have the guts to break it, not when Hyuck's smell is so addictive and his arms are so safe.

They stay there, kissing for a while, and surprisingly, it actually helps with Mark's nerves. Donghyuck kisses him tenderly, like he always does, and sucks the stress away from him. It's maybe an hour later, both of them pleasantly relaxed, when Donghyuck finally gets up.

"Where are you going?", Mark asks, panic dripping on his voice.

Donghyuck laughs at that, bending over to leave a quick peck in the older's lips. "I'm just going to the edge. I want to enjoy the view a little bit more, now that there's probably no one around to look up and see me".

Mark exhales, watching Hyuck walk up to the edge across from them. The younger stares up at the horizon, before closing his eyes and spreading his arms, taking the wind in his face.

Mark is so lucky.

He can't wait another minute.

When he calls a confident, loud, "Hyuckie", he's already in position. One knee, heavy (metaphorically speaking) red box, eyes focused on Donghyuck and Donghyuck only.

He watches as realization hits his boyfriend, who freezes on the spot. "Mark. Mark Lee. What the fuck."

Mark takes a deep breath. This is it.

"Hyuck, when I first asked you out, not too far away from here, I couldn't believe you said yes. I went home and smiled to myself for hours straight, not believing how lucky I was, how lucky it was that someone like you looked at someone like me. And now, 4 years later, like, I still can't believe it. I'm so, so blessed to have someone like you: someone who lights up my life like the sun, who warms me up when everything else feels cold. Someone who teases me, mocks me, annoys me so much, but also laughs with me, joins in every dumb stuff I come up, showers me with so much more love and affection than I could ever deserve. You support me, takes care of me despite how stubborn I am about it, and you never, ever give up on me, even when you probably should".

Mark pauses to take a breath, and Donghyuck takes two steps closer. He has his hands hiding his mouth, and Mark can see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know I'm really annoying, boring, and embarrassing sometimes. I know I can be so clueless and dumb, and I hope you know that if you say yes, you're probably signing up for years and years of being frustrated. But I really, really wish that those aren't a dealbreaker, because Hyuckie, I can't begin to tell you how much I want you to say yes. I want us to get married, to say fuck you to everyone, to find a church that doesn't care, to have our friends by our side. I want to wake up every day knowing you're my husband, I want for us to raise kids and puppies, to grow old and boring and fight about every little thing even more than we already do. I want everything with you Donghyuck, I want forever. I want our forever".

"So, Lee Donghyuck, will you marry me?".

The seconds of silence that follow his question are the most nerve wracking in Mark's life. He can hear his pulse on his ears, as well as the small noises Hyuck is making from crying. The next 15 seconds feel like hours.

"Mark Lee, you fucking ass, I can't believe this", Donghyuck says, his voice strained from crying, "Yes, oh my god, yes, stupid. Of course I'll fucking marry you".

Mark can't explain what happens next; he doesn't know what comes first, his own tears, getting up, or Donghyuck throwing himself on his arms, face on the crook of his neck in the tightest hug they've ever shared.

They only pull away so Mark can slip in the ring in Donghyuck's finger; it takes more time than they expected, their hands shaking from crying and nerves. Once the ring is in, made with gold and a diamond engraved in a sun-like design (he spent everything he saved ever since high school on that), Mark finally holds Donghyuck's face, going in for a kiss that means to say so much more than they're capable of at the moment.

Lee Donghyuck. _His_ Donghyuck. For life.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnwoos)


End file.
